


回归星辰

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Spock睁开眼，望向夜空，无数光年外，星河灿烂。他张开双臂，让风灌满了他的袍袖，拉出一个圆润的弧度，他上前一步，仿佛在拥抱着虚空。如果宇宙中真有什么终极逻辑，那就是我们终将在舰桥重逢。





	回归星辰

-1-  
Spock听见敲门声时，他正准备冥想。  
深夜来访，想必是有什么紧急事务。而门打开时，却是一个始料不及的人。  
“Spock，惊讶吗？”熟悉的声音，银白的头发，略微佝偻的身形，在冬夜里显得分外单薄，而那双眼睛依然明亮，经历过无数台精密手术的双手稳稳地提着行李。  
“Leonard，的确出乎意料。”Spock赶紧让开，让McCoy进屋来。McCoy搁下行李，脱下大衣，“我得到消息说你明天就要去罗慕兰，我正好在华盛顿开会，顺路过来看看你。”他一边说着，一边用“你敢说不顺路试试看”的眼神看着Spock。  
Spock张张嘴，又点点头，明智地开启了另一个话题：“知道我要去罗慕兰星的人，不会超过十个，你又是从何处得知的？”  
McCoy笑笑，“哈，我可是以上将的军衔退休的，我自然有我的门路。”  
Spock不再追问，他将McCoy引到沙发上坐下，然后烧水，又从柜子里拿出一盒茶叶，他用传统的方式来泡茶。  
McCoy靠在沙发上，看着他忙活，一只手支着头，随意地问：“Spock，这么久你过得怎么样？”  
Spock手上没停，过了一会儿，才回过头说：“我格外想念Jim。”  
McCoy喃喃道：“Spock，你变诚实了。”  
“瓦肯人不说谎。”  
“他们只会顾左右而言他。”McCoy一声嗤笑。  
Spock走过来，递给他一杯热茶，McCoy用一种考究的眼神盯着Spock。  
Spock在他对面坐下，摩挲着手中的茶杯。  
McCoy问：“你想要谈谈吗？”  
Spock看着他，忽然问：“你觉得我任性吗？”  
“这个问题倒真是有趣，”McCoy微微挺直了腰，貌似悠闲地抿了一口茶，“反正在我看来你和Jim都一样任性。”  
“不，我想，是Jim一直在包容我的任性。”Spock盯着手中的茶杯，而McCoy则若有所思。  
“我没有参加柯林纳训练，我拒绝了瓦肯科学院，我加入了星际舰队，我在听证会上与Jim针锋相对，我放纵了我的感情，我没有承担起对我族人的责任，我甚至即将偷偷前往罗慕兰星，我知道，用人类的话说，我一直都是很任性的。关于这一点上，Jim怕是都比不上我。”Spock喝了一口茶，抬头看着McCoy。  
McCoy点点头，“Jim虽然小时候有过过激行为，但他的任性都是小打小闹的，更像是博取关注。而你嘛，这还真是有点厉害了。”  
Spock接着说：“自从担任大使以来，我意识到政治上的博弈远远超出我的想象。我有心致力于不同种族的和平交际，却忽略了这项工作给我带来的影响。”  
“也就是说，你现在不能任性了。”McCoy了然地点点头。  
“前往罗慕兰星展开工作，是我现在能做的唯一一件任性的事了。”  
“但那是正确的，不是吗？”  
“我认为是的，总要有人跨出第一步。”  
McCoy笑了起来，有些伤感，“你和Jim一样，勇于探索未知，前往未至之地。”  
Spock明亮的双眼看定了McCoy，“Leonard，你满载名誉退休，之后不也还是一心附在医学研究上？我6.2天前得到的消息，你的实验室的最新工作成果已经投入生产使用，令人敬佩。”  
“我是个医生，我还能干什么？倒是你，你还有很多选择。”  
“选择固然繁多，但我无心致力于他处。况且，没有了你们的陪伴，将自己投身于那些工作，用人类的话说，是索然无味的。”  
McCoy狡黠地眨眨眼，“Spock，这是我听过的最含蓄的说‘我想你们’的方式了。”  
Spock微微颔首，“我无法否认这一点。”  
McCoy转着手中的茶杯，斟酌着接下来的话，“Spock，自Nyota过世以后，我就一直在想你会感觉怎么样。”  
Spock涌起一阵歉意，“我很抱歉那时我因为工作，无法赶回地球。”  
McCoy摆摆手，“你知道我们不会责备你的。我们都希望你能过得好，Nyota也是这么想的，她过世之前，最放心不下的就是你。”  
Spock慢慢回想起往事，“Nyota为我操了太多的心，对此，我很是感激。”  
“那可不是，还好Scotty不会吃醋。”McCoy哼了一声。  
“Leonard，谢谢你。”Spock认真地看着McCoy。  
McCoy叹了一口气，“你这样我就不习惯了。”他放下手中的茶杯，身体微微前倾，“Jim是走得最早的，那小子，至死也跟Enterprise在一起。”他神色有些遥远，“已经九十五年了，该死的，我都还记得他叫我‘Bones’时的样子。我那时很担心你会过不去，我知道，他对于你的意义，和我们是不一样。”  
Spock沉吟了一会儿，才开口说道：“我和Jim有过多次心灵融合。时至今日，他依然潜伏在我思维深处。他虽然已经不在了，但我依然能感受到他的精神碎片在我的思维里闪耀。就好像他还在等着我。”  
McCoy悲伤地看着他，Spock说，“你无须为我伤心，我感到......很满足。”  
McCoy点点头，“那就好。那其他人呢，Scotty，Hikaru，Pavel，Nyota......终有一天，我也会死的，我想那天已经不远了。”他向后倒去，神色忧郁，“ Spock，你会一直孤独下去的。”  
Spock沉默着给他续上茶，“Jim曾经送给我一套书，地球20世纪的文学著作，书中描述了一个永生的种族，精灵。”  
McCoy会意地笑了起来，“那个小子，他把你比作精灵？好极了！”  
“虽然我们并无太多相似之处，但Jim的说法是有一定的道理的。”Spock想起Jim的感慨，“Spock，精灵是永生的，可他们总跟寿命有限的种族打交道，这份感情只会随着时间变得越来越沉重。”Jim在悲伤的时候，那双蔚蓝的眼睛显得分外动人，他会看着对方，情绪满满的，仿佛都要溢了出来。  
McCoy嘟嚷着，“好吧，尖耳朵，你就是喜欢和我唱反调。不过我想我明白他的意思。”  
Spock收回思绪，点点头，“正是如此。瓦肯人的平均寿命比人类长97.23年，虽然我是混血，但也可以推测，我的寿命会比你们长很多。”  
McCoy问道：“那你会像Legolas一样，在朋友逝世之后，离开这个地方吗？”  
Spock轻轻地摇摇头，“正如我之前所说，我和精灵是不尽相同的。他拥有永恒的生命，而我的生命也会达到终点。我会用我剩下的时间去缅怀我的朋友们，但也无须伤怀，我们最终会在另一个地方相逢的。”  
McCoy讶异地看着他，“你是有神论者？”  
Spock微微勾起嘴角，“不，这是Jim告诉我的。”  
McCoy长长地感慨着，“他的确很为你着想。”  
“他包容了我的一切。”Spock将手抚上右腰，心脏的位置，那是曾为Jim细致关怀的心之所在。  
两人渐渐地安静了下来。McCoy透过茶水氤氲的热气，看到了对面墙上挂着的瓦肯竖琴。  
“Spock，你还在弹奏竖琴吗？”  
Spock回头过望了一眼，“时不时。你想听吗？”  
他取下了竖琴，McCoy选了一个舒服的姿势，安适地靠在沙发里，“上一次听你弹奏竖琴，还有Nyota的伴唱，那是我们七个的最后一次聚会了，那时Nyota和Scotty的孩子才两岁。”  
Spock想起Jim一边鼓动Nyota来唱歌，一边从Nyota手中接过幼小的孩子，回过头冲着他笑得无比灿烂，“Spock，就弹你最爱的那首曲子！”  
他低头调整着琴弦，问McCoy，“那你还想听那首曲子吗？”  
“你就弹你想弹的吧。”  
Spock轻轻拨动琴弦，熟悉的音调充盈着整间屋子，他想起了炎热的瓦肯星，想起了Enterprise，那都是他可以称之为家的地方。然后是过往的137年中，他经历过的那些人。最后是那次聚会，他弹着这首曲子，Nyota站在他身边，她的声音像百灵鸟一样美。Jim抱着她和Scotty的孩子，坐在他对面，笑意盈盈地看着他。Leonard抱着双臂，手指轻轻地打着节拍。Scotty自豪地看着Nyota，口中轻轻地应和着。Hikaru神色中都是欣赏，Pavel则完全沉醉在了音乐中，时不时地随节拍晃着头。  
一曲弹毕，McCoy已经靠在沙发上睡去。Spock放下竖琴，给他盖上了毯子。他想了想，从书柜里拿出了那套Jim送给他的书，翻到故事的附录：  
是年3月1日，国王Elessar最终去世。据说，Meriadoc和Peregrin的墓床就设在这位伟大君王的墓床旁。接着，Legolas在伊锡利恩造了一条灰船，沿安都因河扬帆而下，就此渡海而去；据说，矮人Gimli与他同行。而当那只船逝去，魔戒同盟在中洲也随之告终。  
Spock对着这段话出神了很久，直到McCoy醒来。McCoy看了看时间，掀开毯子，站了起来，“我该走了。”  
Spock挑起眉，“我以为你会留下来过夜。”  
McCoy摇摇头，“我明早在华盛顿有个会议，我已经定了穿梭机的票。而且，你要去罗慕兰了，这个敏感的时候如果被人发现我在你家......”他没有说下去。  
Spock已经明白了，他沉默了一会儿，“我送你。”  
McCoy叹了口气，“多穿点，别把你的尖耳朵冻坏了！”

-2-  
在穿梭机前，McCoy率先停下了脚步，Spock微微侧过身，看着他，神情专注，似乎是在等着他说些什么。McCoy望着他的双眼，良久，他才叹了一口气，“我想这大概就是我们的最后一面了。”  
Spock微微一怔，然后平静地点了点头。他拢着宽大的黑色长袍，将原本就笔挺的身形衬得更加修长。那黑色固然深沉，却没有过分地彰显距离，反而是慢慢地积淀出了些许亲和。他整个人身上都带着岁月的痕迹。  
McCoy想起了他第一次看见Spock穿瓦肯长袍时，是在约克郡。那时的Spock通身是方才觉悟的明锐，还有几分属于恰好年纪的怎么也压不下去的锋芒，和Jim一身的灿烂交相辉映。  
那是多好的时光啊，距今也有一百多年了，时间已经长到让它成为冰冷的历史了。McCoy有些恍惚地想，历史么，可回忆是私人的，鲜活的，总是那么轻易地就让人陷了进去。  
Spock也没有说话，只是看着他，静静地站在他旁边，仿佛也怀着遥远的心事，直到穿梭机的起飞通知响起，Spock面向他，举起右手，“Leonard, 一路顺风。”不再是传统的“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”，也不是浸染着Kirk特色的“祝你好运”。多年相识，McCoy可以肯定，那貌似淡然的动作和语调下，蕴含着的是纯然人类的情感。  
这般坦白让McCoy一时语噎，他犹豫地点点头，提起行李，走了两步，又回头说：“Spock，就只是……多保重，好吗？”  
“我会的。”Spock郑重地回复，巧克力色的眼睛看着他，充满了暖意。  
McCoy一声叹息，再次扔下行李，上前抱住了他。Spock慢慢地抬起手，轻轻地拍了拍他的背部，“医生，我会想念你的无针注射器的。”  
McCoy露出了笑容。

-3-  
以地球的标准时间计算，一年后的某个春夜，在罗慕兰星的地下组织，Spock的Surak教义课忽然被打断，来人神情凝重，请求打扰几分钟。Spock安排了学生复习，在跟随来人走出教室时，他意识到他并不是太想听到新来的消息。  
待他去而复返，手上多了一个PADD，之前还在与他争论“满足”与“喜悦”概念的学生皱起了眉，似乎感受到了他身上的一丝萧然，“老师，怎么了？”  
这个学生素来敏锐，颇有几分Jim当年的样子，Spock想着。“只是收到了一位故友的讯息。”他收起了PADD，神情平静，有条不紊地对方才的课程做了结尾，才示意下课：“请思考Surak穿越染血平原所带来的启发，明日课上我们将对此进行讨论。”  
解答完最后一位学生的问题后，Spock穿过空荡荡的房间，推开门，走到露台上。冷风把巨大的绿色植被吹得哗哗作响，在寂静的夜色里翻起阵阵碧浪。  
Spock低头看着PADD，一条来自星际舰队的讯息，在加密后辗转数个子空间频道传到罗慕兰地下组织，发信人是Enterprise现任舰长Picard：  
Spock大使，尽管要联络上身处罗慕兰的你存在诸多不便，我还是要遗憾地通知你McCoy上将的事情，他日前已于家中过世。此外，他有一箱遗物要交与你，因你不在，我暂时冒昧代为保存。  
PADD散发着微弱的荧光，将Spock的脸映得模糊不清，他闭上眼，眼前又是那个月明的冬夜，白发苍苍的McCoy倚在靠窗的沙发上，神色间带着几分担忧，“Spock，你会一直孤独下去的。”  
McCoy的景象渐渐淡去，倏忽，又浮现出了Jim年轻的脸庞，耳边相应地响起了他爽朗的笑声，“Spock，我们最后都会回归星辰的。”  
Spock睁开眼，望向夜空，无数光年外，星河灿烂。他张开双臂，让风灌满了他的袍袖，拉出一个圆润的弧度，他上前一步，仿佛在拥抱着虚空。  
如果宇宙中真有什么终极逻辑，那就是我们终将在舰桥重逢。

 

彩蛋  
Spock从Picard手中接过一个小箱子，箱子很轻，样式也很古朴，上面甚至还有把装饰性的锁。  
Spock抚着箱子盖，掸了掸上面并不存在的灰，忽然地想起了Jim留给他的遗物，非常出乎意料，就只是一个新鲜的苹果，还有一段视频。  
Jim在视频里笑得非常开怀，“Spock，吃了苹果后记得留下核，把它种在你家后院，想我了就吃个苹果呗。”他手里也漫不经心地抛着一个苹果，神情有些遥远，“苹果是多么科学而浪漫的存在啊，”他感慨着，一个侧身，完美地接住了苹果，然后大口咬了下去，他满足地嚼着，想了想，舔了下嘴唇，又接着说，“那么美好，是吧，就像在伊甸园。”他把咬了一口的苹果在手里掂了几下，似乎对自己的说法很满意，他点点头，又咬了一口，最后冲镜头眨了眨眼，几分炫耀，几分调笑。  
回想起最后在视频里看到的那个笑容，Spock的手不由地抚上了右腹，那是心脏的位置。  
Spock一直没有成家，自担任大使以来，更是常年奔波在星际间，自然也没有什么后院。那日他看完Jim的遗言后，便去厨房洗净了苹果，坐在桌边，慢慢地吃完了它。之后，他将苹果核装进小袋子里，一直带在身边。他想，Jim说的种在家的后院，大概也是对平稳生活的美好祝愿吧。  
Spock收回了散漫的思绪，看着箱子，轻轻地抚过它的边角，开启了那把装饰性的锁。和Jim的遗物一样出乎意料，里面静静地躺着一支无针注射器，下面还压着一张手写纸条：Spock，如果想我了就给自己使劲扎一针。  
他几乎没有见过McCoy的字迹，但这熟悉的语气骤然就将他带回了五年任务时的记忆。  
穿着蓝色的短袖制服，手里拿着无针注射器，皱着眉的McCoy，瞪人的McCoy，吐槽的McCoy，大吼着自己只是个医生的McCoy，追着Jim到处跑的McCoy，还有用Jim的话说“在医疗湾睥睨天下谁不听话就使劲扎谁”的McCoy突然就那样生动地出现在了他眼前。Spock扬扬眉，想道，这是不符合逻辑的。  
接着，McCoy仿佛听见了似的翻了个白眼，Spock嘴唇微微一弯，将苹果核放在无针注射器旁边，合上了箱子。


End file.
